A Very London Glee
by VickyGleek
Summary: The glee clubs goes to London... Brittana, puckelberry...
1. Chapter 1

**A very London Glee**

Summary: glee takes the kids to London as a treat for being such a good team after nationals. Involved the trip there, adventure, games, relationships etc. Santittany ,puckleberry, pezberry friendship. Sex scenes in later chapters. Speech and thoughts are in italics.

**Chapter 1- Surprise!**

Two days after returning to school following competing for nationals in New York, Mr Shue had an exciting announcement for the kids. The members of the glee club gathered in the choir room, chatting amongst themselves as they patiently waited for the arrival of Mr Shue, who was once again late. Mr Shue had been wracking his brains of a way to celebrate the group of kid's show of teamwork; despite their loss at nationals, the kids were happy and closer than ever. After making a few calls, he had managed to gather the funds and make arrangements to take the kids on an amazing trip. Upon entering the choir room he was met with lots of faces beaming up at him with bright smiles.

_Mr Shue: Alright guys, I know we didn't do too well at Nationals, but I wanted to give you all a treat. I'm so proud of you, how you have come together as a team, and this is to say well done. _

A few of the kids started whispering to each other as they speculated about what the treat could be, whilst the others stared, mouths open in shock, waiting for Mr Shue to continue; they hadn't expected to be getting anything in return for losing a competition.

_Mr Shue: I know how much you all loved getting out of Lima, and this time, I'm going to take you a little further away. Next Monday, we are going to…. LONDON!_

The response was a mixture of exited squeals, high fives, open mouths and "_wow_"s.

_Rachel: On behalf of everybody, I want to say a huge thank you Mr Shue. You didn't have to do this, and I'm sure you went through a lot of trouble to make this happen. Thank you so SO much. As an extra, I will see if my dads can get us all tickets to see a musical. Thank you so much Mr Shue._

_Santana: Seriously Mr Shuester, this is awesome_

Within seconds Mr Shue was engulfed in a giant hug with every single one of the glee kids.

/ Night before leaving

Rachel was perched at the end of her bed, looking towards her bright pink suitcase in the corner of the room. She was so thrilled; she had packed three days ago. Even though Rachel Berry never left anything until the last minute, this was extreme, even for her. In her hands she clutched her passport, along with a large number of tickets to musicals. Her dad had managed to score tickets for the entire club to see both Wicked and Chicago. Rachel hadn't yet told any of the other kids, she was going to surprise them the night they got to London. She thought that it would brighten them up after they had all spent many hours travelling. As she slowly ran her thumb over the ticket on the top of the pile, her face lit up brighter than the 4th of July fireworks.

Kurt insisted on helping Finn pack his suitcase, making sure that the tall boy had everything he deemed necessary for a week in London. He had also sent Mercedes numerous texts giving advice on the most suitable clothing to take on their adventure.

Quinn and Santana had both packed their suitcases and made their way over to Brittany's house for a sleepover. As to be expected, Brittany hadn't even started her packing yet.

_San: Britt, you haven't even started yet! We leave tomorrow morning!_

_Britt: I know, it's just, I find.. Packing confusing_

_San: we know B_

_Quinn: I'll get the makeup and wash stuff, San you get the clothes_

Brittany sat cross-legged on her bed, observing her two best friends scurry across the room packing her suitcase. Everyone thinks Brittany is stupid, when in fact she's a lot smarter than people think. She hates packing to go away; she can never decide what to take, and knew that she could easily manipulate her friends into doing it for her. With the two of them working together, it actually didn't take very long to get the ditzy blonde organised for their trip. Once they had finished the girls hopped onto the queen size bed, and laid back, looking with satisfied faces over towards the three suitcases stood by the door of the room.

_San: Hey B, I've got something for your case_

Brittany looked into Santana's chocolate brown eyes with an animated expression on her face. When Santana produced a giant duck sticker, Brittany resembled a kid who had just been given a puppy for Christmas. She grabbed the sticker before placing a quick kiss to Santana's forehead and then skipping over to place it firmly on the front of her case, smiling proudly to herself.

_Quinn: Woah! Its nearly 11.30 guys, we should get to sleep, it's an early start tomorrow._

All three girls snuggled up under the soft covers of Brittany's bed. None of them got much sleep, they were all too excited. They just lay there in the darkness, listening to each other breathing, or fidgeting as they tried to get comfortable.

Puck fell asleep grinning as he thought about the trip and how he had hidden large amounts of alcohol in his case. He did think about the weight allowance, but decided he would take fewer clothes. He could always buy more, it's not as if the alcohol would be coming back home.

Each of the glee kids fell asleep, dreaming of the adventure that they would be going on in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Journey to a land far away**

Much to their annoyance, the kids had to be at school to get the bus to the airport at 5am, for most of them that meant getting up and out of bed at about 4. Kurt and Rachel were probably the earliest to get up; they each had a long routine to go through before they would even consider leaving the house. Puck, Sam, Finn, Artie and Mike, in complete contrast would get out of bed just in time to have something to eat.

Tina got up at 4.15. This gave her time to have something to eat, get dressed and check that she had everything she needed in her hand luggage. Similarly Mercedes got up, and before leaving sent a text to Kurt.

The three girls, commonly known as the unholy trinity had finally managed to drift off to sleep, around an hour before their alarm went off. Quinn woke up to turn the high pitched alarm off, studying the illuminated time on the display: 4.20. It took her a few moments to open her eyes enough to actually see the time, and to remember why they were up so early. After furiously rubbing her eyes to force herself awake, she glanced over to her two friends who had barely even stirred to the harsh sound of the alarm. Brittany was lying in the middle of the bed, one arm under the pillow and one arm clinging to Santana's arm that was wrapped around her waist. Under the sheet their legs were a tangled mess, if it wasn't for their contrasting skin colours, you wouldn't be able to decipher whose legs belonged to whom. Quinn decided that Brittany would be the easiest to wake up, so she gently shook her, causing her to stir.

_Quinn: wake up Britt, it's time to get ready for London_

A sleepy Brittany gave Quinn the biggest smile she had ever seen from someone this early in the morning, before gently untangling herself from Santana. The two girls stood hovering over the bed eyeing Santana who was now face down on the pillow, arguing about who got to wake her. Santana was not a morning person, even less than she was a day person.

Brittany bent forward and gave her a soft kiss on the shoulder, eliciting a soft moan, and causing Santana to turn over. Quinn just stood back and watched, it was almost as if they were trying to wake a sleeping dragon, dangerous.

_Brittany: San, its London day, wake up_

_San: Not now_

_Brittany: we have to San, otherwise we can't go_

_San: a few more minutes' mom_

_Brittany: San, its Brittany, wake up_

Santana let out what sounded more like a growl than any other noise Quinn had ever heard. Brittany just sat perched on the side of the bed, and commenced to gently run her hand up Santana's back. She bent forward and gave her a kiss on the lips, which after a few moments, caused Santana eyes to flutter open and finally wake up. Not just wake up, but wake up with a slight smile. If there was anyone who could wake Santana up, it was Brittany. Quinn thought it was as if they were in a fairy tale: Brittany was the night in shining armour, but with some weird twist she didn't have to wake the sleeping princess, but instead woke the evil dragon. Before long, all three girls were up, dressed and ready to leave the house. Ok, Santana's movements and speech resembled a zombie, but they were up and ready, that's all that mattered.

_Santana's pov_

_Not that I'm not exited to go to London or anything, I am, but seriously this IS NOT morning. How can people actually function this early? Britt looks so happy though. I don't know how she does it, she manages to look beautiful even at this time of night, I mean, morning. _

/

By 5 am, all of the kids, plus Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury lingered in the school parking lot, waiting for the bus to arrive. It was so early in the day that the temperature was freezing, and all of them were dressed in summer clothes, it was supposed to be hot later that day. Rachel was talking to Puck, Lauren, Sam and Finn. The boys didn't seem to mind the cold, but Rachel was visibly shivering. Mercedes and Kurt were leaning against a wall, arms linked. Mike and Tina were hugging to stay warm. Artie was sat in his chair, with a blanket over his legs, his mother had thought about the temperature before leaving. The three girls stood together. Quinn was shivering violently, barely speaking because her teeth were chattering so much. Santana and Brittany were hugging tightly together to keep warm.

There was a massive sigh of relief when the bus finally turned up. Artie was the first to get on the bus, which took some time, causing a huff to come from Santana. Once they were on the bus, Mr Shue told them to settle down and get some sleep so that they were not tired later, and then took his seat at the front of the bus next to Miss Pillsbury.

Everyone had taken their seats next to the person they wanted to sit next to, other than Quinn, who due to a lack of seats had to sit next to Rachel. Rachel had her headphones on, and Quinn could clearly hear that she was listening to a soundtrack from a musical. Quinn just sighed before letting her head drop against the back of the chair, slowly letting her eyes flicker shut as she entered dream world.

Artie spent the entire journey playing on his Nintendo DS. Sam also played games for a while, but soon fell asleep, his games console still in his hand, playing the familiar soundtrack to super Mario. He was sat on the bus next to Finn, who was asleep almost as soon as the engine of the bus kicked in. Mike and Tina were also napping within minutes. Mike had his mouth open and was snoring slightly, whilst Tina had her hand linked with his and her head on his shoulder. Lauren and Puck sat together. She had fallen asleep quickly, and once she was soundly asleep, Puck made himself comfortable by resting his head lightly on her shoulder. Mercedes and Kurt had fallen asleep whilst listening to a shared iPod, one earphone each.

It took a while for Santana to get Brittany to go back to sleep. Brittany kept arguing that she was _just too wide awake to go to sleep now_. Once they had gotten comfortable, it only took a few minutes of Santana running her fingers though Brittany's soft blonde hair for the blonde to drop off to dream world. When Mr Shue looked back to check on them, he saw Brittany with her head resting on Santana's shoulder. Santana had her head on the top of Brittany's and appeared to have a smile on her face. Their hands were together on top of Brittany's lap, fingers entwined.

To his left, Emma had fallen asleep with her head against the window. She had of course, insisted on cleaning the window thoroughly before allowing her head to rest anywhere near it. So now it was just Mr Shue, and Artie awake. They sat silently whilst the others slept, watching as the sun slowly rose, changing the colours from the deepest of black flecked with shimmering stars through to an eerie shade of purples and pinks, eventually turning to bright blue, as there wasn't a cloud to be seen.

_Wills Pov_

_They all look so peaceful, and Emma looks adorable. I'm so glad I get to do this for them; I know they're going to love London. _

/ airport and plane

By the time they arrived at the airport, they checked in quickly with no problems and made their way through security. Santana smirked as she got frisked by the security guard, causing the others to giggle at her. Miss Pillsbury was really unhappy about having to take her shoes off. It wasn't long before they were boarding their plane, and exited to see who they were sat next too; nobody actually thought about checking their tickets whilst they were inside the airport.

Artie was sat at the front of the plane, and decided that since he was sat alone it would be a sensible time to catch up on some much needed sleep. Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury were sat together, close to the rest of the glee kids. Will had requested that they were all seated close together, so that he could keep them in check and make sure that there were no problems.

Puck, Finn and Sam were sat in a row together and argued over who got the window seat. Behind them, Mike sat next to Lauren. They didn't talk much, but it didn't really matter, they were both shattered. Tina, was sat in between Kurt and Mercedes, but swapped seats so that she could lean across the aisle to chat to Mike.

These were the only seats close together, towards the back sat Quinn and Brittany. A few seats behind them were Santana and Rachel. Most of the kids were happy with their choice of seats. All of them except for Santana that is. After aggressively shoving her luggage in the overhead compartment, Santana took her seat next to Rachel with an oomph, crossing her arms in the fashion of a sulking toddler, and staring forward to where her best friends were seated.

/ Rachel and Santana

After the plane had taken off, and a few minutes of silence Rachel lent forward to put her book away; the autobiography of Barbara Streisand. Santana couldn't help but catch a glimpse down Rachel's top, and like what she saw, though she would never admit that. After the hostess had come round with snacks and drinks, Rachel decided that it was time to _be brave and break the silence. _

_Rachel: Santana?_

_San: what do you want Berry?_

_Rachel: I was just wandering, if you erm, wanted to do something to help pass the time_

Santana gave her a raised eyebrow, before thinking to herself; _oh what the hell, she's not THAT bad, I'm sure I can tolerate her for a few hours. _

_San: Well, what were you thinking man hands?_

_Rachel: erm I don't know, how about we play 20 questions?_

_San: make it truth or dare and I'm in_

_Rachel: how do we do dare's on a plane?_

_San: I'm sure we can think of something, you in?_

_Rachel: erm yes, ok then, if that's what you want to do._

Rachel had a horrible feeling about this game, though she didn't want to say, she had after all managed to get Santana to talk to her, without insulting her, other than the nicknames, but she was used to that, at least she hadn't threatened to murder her or anything. This had to be good progress for their relationship.

_Rachel: Truth_

_San: We all know you're still a virgin, but how far DID you go with Finnocence?_

_Rachel: I let him touch my breast, under the shirt, but over the bra_

_San: right. I'll take truth as well I guess_

_Rachel: Do you really hate me?_

_San: didn't expect that. No. Berry, I don't hate you ok. _

Rachel smiled, but with a slight look of confusion. Santana just looked down picking her fingernails, taking the game in her stride.

_Rachel: Truth_

_San: are you ever going to pick dare? Right, let me think.. Would you, ever kiss a girl?_

_Rachel: well, it would depend who it was, but sure_

Santana just sat with her mouth open, staring at Rachel. Turns out, you can learn a thing or two whilst being sat next to the girl you torment on a long plane journey to London Gatwick.

_San: I'll take truth as well_

_Rachel: do you love Brittany?_

_San: I erm, what?_

_Rachel: you heard me, now answer the question_

_San: damn, I hate this game_

_Rachel: you picked it! Answer_

Santana grumbled a little and then her answer left her mouth in a rapid spurt before she even had time to realise that she speaking.

_San: fine, I do ok, I am totally in love with Brittany S Pierce. But don't you dare go telling anyone, you hear me dwarf?_

_Rachel: ok, I won't, but please stop with the name calling_

_San: fine_

Their game continued for a while, mostly playing the truth side, but without too many more shocking revelations coming up. Santana mostly wanted to know about Rachel's non-existent sex life and Rachel mostly though of pointless questions such as what her favourite childhood memory is. There were a couple of dares, the best one being, Santana daring Rachel to tell Mr Shue that she couldn't sleep without her blanky, and asking for a hug to make her feel better.

/

Kurt and Mercedes had taken it upon themselves to create their own entertainment by using their ipods to create music quizzes for each other. Tina spent a large amount time leaning over and talking to Mike, but also spent much of the journey asleep, her head every now and then falling to one side, causing her to jolt awake briefly and Mercedes and Kurt to chuckle at the sleeping girl.

_Mercedes: it's your go Kurt, who sang landslide_

_Kurt: that's just too easy Mercedes, Its Fleetwood mac. Come on, try a little harder._

_Mercedes: I'm sorry Kurt, but we've been at this for two hours now, aren't you getting bored_

_Kurt: fine, let's do something else_

_/_

Quinn was exhausted; she was trying to get to sleep but seemed to be spending the entire journey trying to calm down an extremely excited Brittany.

_Quinn's Pov_

_I should have tried to swap seats with San. She would probably be able to get Brittany to sleep, or at least be able to cope with her. I could have coped with Berry, she's not all that bad, and at least I would be able to get some sleep sat next to her. _

She had barely closed her eyes for 10 seconds before Brittany was tugging on her dress.

_Britt: Q.. please, let's do something, I'm bored_

_Quinn: well what does Santana normally do with you?_

_Britt: well…._

_Quinn: actually forget I asked, I don't need to know_

Eventually, Quinn had what she considered being a stroke of genius. She took out a pad of paper and some pens, handing them to Brittany. Brittany sat quietly, humming to herself while she drew pictures of ducks, cats, unicorns and rainbows with half of the colours missing. Finally a bit of peace and quiet, and Quinn managed to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- welcome to London**

By the time the glee kids arrived in London the sun was already setting. They stopped off for tea on the way to the hotel at pizza hut. They were all exhausted from their travelling so they spent most of the time just eating quietly, and trying desperately to keep their eyes open, which were already growing heavier with every blink. They arrived at the hotel, and waited patiently in the lobby for Mr Shue to acquire their room keys. When he returned to the group of sleepy and slightly irritable teenagers, Rachel interrupted him before he got a chance to split them up into their rooms.

_Rachel: Mr Shue, before we go off to bed, I have an announcement I would like to make_

_San: Oh god Rachel, we are all exhausted, we don't need any of your little "announcements"._

_Mr Shue: let her speak Santana, go ahead Rachel_

_Rachel: as I'm sure you will all remember, I mentioned trying to get my dad's to get us tickets for a musical this week…_

She was met with a few nods, a blank face from Brittany and a slight scowl from Santana.

_Rachel: well, tomorrow afternoon we are going to the matinee show of Wicked!_

To this, the group perked up a bit, she got lots of thanks, a hug from Kurt and a few claps and cheers. Now that she had their full attention, she was able to continue.

_Rachel: that is not all my fellow glee clubbers, on Thursday night; we will be going to the evening performance of Chicago!_

_Kurt: Oh my god Rachel, this is amazing, thank you!_

_Mercedes: Yeah Rachel, that's pretty awesome of you, thank your dads for us_

_Mr Shue: that is very nice Rachel, but right now I think we need to calm down and get you off to your rooms. I have allocated rooms as I saw fit, there will be no switching, although I'm fairly certain you will be happy with the arrangements. _

A few sighs escaped the mouths of the kids, Mr Shue wasn't exactly known for making decisions that all of the kids agreed to, there were always a few people that just wouldn't be happy no matter what.

_Mr Shue: right, first of all, ill sort the boys out. .._

He though that it would be safer to get the boys settled first, they were least likely to complain about who they had to share a room with.

_Mr Shue: First we have Finn and Puck, and Kurt. You will be sharing a room together. _

_Puck: sweet_

_Kurt: can't I stay with the girls_

_Finn: we live together anyway man, its gunna be cool, ok?_

_Mr Shue: Artie, Mike and Sam, you will be sharing a room, just down the hall from the other boys. I will also be down that same corridor. Miss Pillsbury will be down the same corridor as the girls. _

With that, all of the boys went to find their rooms, leaving behind the teachers and the girls, who by this point were looking a little nervous to see who they were sharing with.

_Mr Shue: I thought a lot about how I was going to split you girls up. The thing is, there is a room of four, which I think has one set of bunk beds in it, and then two other beds. And then the other room is a three person room, with a double bed and a single bed. _

Before he could go on, Brittany had raised her hand and bounced a little on the spot as she interrupted him, taking on the appearance of a small child desperate to answer a question at school.

_Britt: Mr Shue, me and San can sleep in the double bed_

_Mr Shue: well, that was what I was thinking actually, and then Quinn, are you ok taking the single bed in that room._

Quinn sighed and then nodded. She wasn't overly happy about being in a room where Santana and Brittany would be in the same bed, but then again, she had plenty of sleepovers with the girls, and they always had a good time.

_Mr Shue: That leaves you four. I'm sure you will work it out between you who gets what bed, but I was thinking that Rachel and Tina probably wouldn't mind taking the bunkbeds, as the smallest members of the group._

_Rachel: that's fine Mr Shue, come on girls, let's go get unpacked. _

_/ _Fun and games in a London hotel

It had just gone 11 pm, and Puck was sure that the teachers would have gone to bed by this point. After explaining his plans to Finn and Kurt, he sent a text to the rest of the Glee members.

_Party in the game rm. Meet us there in 10. We got the booze_

_P_

15 minutes later all of the Glee members were sat in a circle on the cold tiled floor of the games room.. Even Rachel had taken a seat, after protesting to Mercedes who practically had to drag her out of her room and down the hall way.

_Rachel: before we start drinking, I would just like to point up that we are supposed to be getting up early to explore this amazing city, and I'm sure the last thing we need is a hangover, so maybe, let's not drink too much. _

_Quinn: for once I actually agree with Berry on this one_

_Kurt: I have checked the weather forecast and it's supposed to reach 28 degrees, walking around a city, with a hangover in THAT temperature would not be fun. _

Puck lent back in his elbows before picking up a bottle of vodka, and then kicked a bottle of coke.

_Puck: right then, well drink this bottle, and that is it. That will give us one or two drinks each, enough to get us going and have a good time, but no hangover, right?_

Everyone nodded and before they knew it they each had a drink in their hand, courtesy of Puck.

_Puck: so are we going to play a game or what?_

_San: let me guess, truth or dare right?_

Rachel looked up from her cup to see Santana flash her a smirk. They had already played this game once, which meant they both knew exactly what they could say so either embarrass each other, or make the other person drink.

_Puck: since it was my idea, I'm going first. Quinn, truth or dare_

_Quinn: *sigh* fine, I'll pick dare_

_Puck: I dare you… to… knock on Miss Pillsbury's door, in your underwear, and tell her you lost your clothes_

There were numerous chuckles from the group, as Quinn gracefully stood up, dropping her dress to the floor. Santana and Kurt were nominated as the ones to make sure she went ahead with the dare, and Kurt managed to record it on his camera, to show the rest of the group. When they returned, Quinn's face had turned a nice shade of pink, as the others sat around watching the video, in fits of hysterical laughter.

_Quinn: Miss Pillsbury, I've lost all of my clothes_

_Miss Pillsbury: Quinn, do you realise it is almost midnight, you should be asleep. And I know that you haven't lost your clothes; you brought a suitcase with you._

_Quinn: but I can't find them_

They watched the video as Miss Pillsbury led Quinn towards her room. Quinn quickly remembered that she couldn't let her in the room, as the others were not in there.

_Quinn: actually, I remember where they are now; you can go back to bed, thanks Miss Pillsbury_

The whole group were laughing as Kurt turned off his camera. Santana had tears in her eyes and Puck was rolling on the floor. Brittany giggled along with the rest of the group, although if you ask Quinn, she looked just as confused as ever.

_Quinn: ok, my go. Let me see, Santana, Truth or dare_

_San: please, dare_

_Quinn: I dare you, to spend the rest of the evening in your underwear_

_San: wow, inventive Q, that's easy_

Santana took off all of her clothes, leaving her just in her underwear. All of the boys, except for Kurt couldn't take their eyes off her. She was fairly sure she saw Puck squirm a little in his seat.

_San: Rachel, truth or dare_

_Rachel: erm, dare, I guess_

_San: I dare you, to kiss Quinn, a proper kiss_

_Rachel: I. i. er_

_Quinn: SANTANA! What the hell, that's not fair_

_San: sure it is Q_

The boys sat wide eyed as they observed the argument go on for a few moments, waiting to see whether or not this kiss would actually happen. Santana got her way, after informing them that if either of them backed down she would think of _something far worse for them to do_. Rachel lent forward, onto her hands and knees, her lips meeting Quinn's. The boys sat wide eyed, as they watched. Mercedes and Tina giggled. Brittany just stared, as did Santana with a smirk on her face. Kurt made a gagging noise, and Lauren seemed completely uninterested. The kiss went on for a few seconds before Rachel pulled away, with an expression on her face that none of them had ever seen before; Santana noted that it looked as though she had enjoyed herself. Quinn just blushed and turned even brighter shade of red than she had already, following her dare.

_Rachel: erm,Finn, truth or dare_

_Finn: Truth_

_Rachel: Did you ever really love me?_

Finn spluttered while there were a few "ooh"s from the rest of the group.

_Rachel: you have to answer Finn_

_Finn: I did, I mean, I think I did, I thought I did_

_Rachel: well, ok. Well done for answering_

Brittany was sat between Rachel and Santana, when Finn gave his answer she leant over a little and gave Rachel's hand a reassuring squeeze. This in turn caused a slight grumble to escape Santana's mouth, as the others looked up she just made out as though she was bored of _the Finchel nonsense_.

_Finn: Mike, truth or dare_

_Mike: Truth_

_Finn: Have you had sex with Tina_

_Mike: what sort of question is that?_

_Puck: answer man_

_Mike: yes_

Puck lent forward to high five Mike, Tina looked slightly embarrassed, but at least now she wouldn't be asked that question.

_Mike: alright then Puck, truth or dare?_

_Puck: Dare, of course_

_Mike: I dare you, to….. Kiss Sam_

_Sam: what the hell dude!_

_Puck: oh whatever_

Puck lent across to Sam who was sat next to him, before kissing him full on the lips. Puck seemed to take it in his stride, whilst Sam was rapidly turning a colour that resembled a beetroot.

_San: you suck that trouty mouth!_

_Britt: San, that's not nice_

_Puck: right, who can I dare now….. How about Brittany_

_Brittany: I choose truth_

Santana felt nervous as soon as Puck said her name, dare would have been easier to deal with. Truth was dodgy, Brittany would admit to anything you asked her, without even playing the game.

_Puck: what exactly have you done with Santana?_

_Britt: I don't know what you mean, we do cheerios, we have sleepover, we go shopping, and we feed the ducks, lots of stuff_

_Puck: ok, I should have been clearer, what do you do at your sleepovers, when you are ALONE…_

_Britt: oh, we have sex_

Brittany answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. The response to this was an open mouth by all of the kids. Santana reached over to put her hand over Brittany's mouth but was too late. Kurt made a gagging noise yet again. Puck wolf whistled. Rachel looked almost intrigued, and Quinn looked up to the ceiling, this was no shock to her.

_San: Oh My God Brit!_

_Britt: Sorry San, but I had to say, that's the game_

Everyone watched the look on Santana's face; her anger seemed to just melt away with one look into those bright blue eyes.

_Britt: Rachel_

_Rachel: I'll take dare_

_Britt: I dare you to kiss Santana_

_San: what the hell B!_

_Britt: Rachel is sad after what Finn said_

_San: and what does that have to do with her kissing ME_

_Rachel: yeah, I'm not sure I feel comfortable with this_

_Britt: San's kisses make everything seem better; she gives the best sweet lady kisses. _

_San: that is true, actually_

_Britt: you have to do it Rach, it was a dare_

Rachel leant across Brittany to reach Santana. The kiss lasted longer than expected, and Rachel fought the urge to moan. This was better than she had expected. She even let her tongue run across Santana's bottom lip. As soon as she realised what she was doing she pulled back.

_Santana's pov:_

_I swear to god I felt her tongue. Oh my god, she was enjoying that! I knew it; Rachel Berry is totally into girls!_

Santana sat silently with a smirk on her face whilst the game continued. There were a number of other truths throughout the game and a few more dares. One of the dares included Mercedes being dared by Artie to go to Mr Shue and say that she had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. A few hours later there was barely any vodka left in the bottle and some of the kids had already gone to bed. Brittany was curled up on the floor, her head on Santana's lap fast asleep. Puck got up to leave, as did Quinn.

_San: hey Q, I'm gunna stay here for a bit, take B back and get her to bed ok?_

_Quinn: sure, come on Britt_

As they all went to bed, Santana was left slumped on the floor, pouring the last of the vodka into a cup. Rachel was seated opposite her, now leaning against a wall.

_San: you don't have to stay here with me you know_

_Rachel: I would rather not leave you to carry on drinking on you own_

_San: whatever_

They sat in silence as Rachel fought to keep her eyes open, and Santana sipped on her drink. Rachel realised just how tired she was, and decided she should try to get Santana to bed. She wasn't prepared to leave her alone, especially since Puck had left his alcohol under the pool table.

_Rachel: we should go to bed Santana, I'm sure you are just as tired as I am_

_San: I don't want to_

_Rachel: why not? _

_San: I just …can't._

_Rachel: I think you might be a little more drunk that I thought Santana_

_San: no I'm not, I can't share a bed ..with.. her_

_Rachel: don't you always share a bed with Brittany?_

_San: yeah, but it's different now_

_Rachel: different how? Because you love her?_

_San: yeah, because I love her. God Berry, are you sure you're not drunk?_

_Rachel: no, I only had one drink. Now I'm trying to be a friend to you, do you want to talk about your problems or not_

_San: not really_

_Rachel: well, in that case, I'm going to tell you one thing before I force you to go to bed. Listen_

_San: whatever_

_Rachel: I know you love Brittany. I'm pretty sure she loves you, just look at the way you look at each other, nothing but adoration. I'm going to guess that you have already told her you love her. I've watched how things have changed between you recently, and I'm going to guess that this is the reason. Why don't you talk to her more about it, I'm sure you can sort things out. You need to be happy with yourself, and things will fall into place. Finally, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. I know you don't like me very much, but I would like to be your friend Santana. Now, let's go to bed._

Neither of the girls said another word to each other until they got to Santana's room, where Rachel said goodnight. Santana just thought about what Rachel had said. Once she got into bed next to Brittany she sent Rachel a text, something she had never done before, she didn't even know how she came to have the girl's number in her phone.

_Thanx Rachel, ur not tht bad u no. See you 2moro, nite._

_San_

Rachel wouldn't read the text until the morning, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep, dreaming of London.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: first day in London**

The girls woke up to the high pitched alarm of Rachel's phone. Lauren fell out of bed with a loud thud; Mercedes hid her head under the pillow, muttering about having _just five more minutes. _Tina was on the bottom of the bunkbed, and at the sound of the noise, bolted upright, hitting her head on the bed above her. The alarm kept going, for what seemed like half an hour, when in reality it was about five minutes. Rachel clambered out of bed in a method that was anything but graceful and searched the room for her phone, eventually finding it on the sink in the en suite bathroom. They had finally all woken up, only to realize that Rachel had set the alarm for 6 o'clock, they didn't need to be at breakfast until 8.

_Mercedes: oh, hell to the no! We could have had another hour in bed!_

_Rachel: sorry guys, I thought this would give us plenty of time to have a shower and get ready for breakfast. I'll go first, that way you can all have a bit longer in bed. _

_Tina: I did want a shower before we go_

_Lauren: I don't even care; I'm going back to bed. _

By 6.30, Rachel had showered and was ready to go. She normally had an hour on the elliptical before getting dressed and showered, and now she didn't really know what to do with herself. She looked at her phone and smiled at the text from Santana. Then she decided to go for a walk around the hotel. When she passed the other girls room, she considered knocking, but decided that if they were asleep, she would be hated even more for waking them up, _possibly even attacked with the razor blades that Santana keeps in her hair_. At the thought of that, Rachel shook her head, thinking about how stupid her thoughts sounded.

When Rachel made her way into the lobby, she glanced around, only to see Miss Pillsbury sat on one of the leather sofas reading a book. Deciding that she had nothing better to do, she sat down on one of the chairs opposite her, and had a chat. Their talk was nothing if not awkward, but it beat sitting in her room trying not to disturb or irritate the other girls.

Once again Quinn was the first person to wake up out of the unholy trinity. She tiptoed softly to the bathroom to have a shower, deciding that it was too early to wake the other girls up. Once she had finished it was still way too early to even contemplate waking the fiery Latina with an extremely short fuse. Quinn dug into her bag to pull out a piece of paper and a pen, leaving behind a note next to Santana's phone.

_Woke up early so went for a walk. Set your alarm so that you wouldn't be late and had enough time to get ready. See you at breakfast _

_Q_

Just as Rachel had done, Quinn found herself sat in one of the leather sofas, next to Rachel and opposite Miss Pillsbury.

Back in the room, a phone went flying full speed across the room, hitting the wall as the alarm had gone off. It wasn't so much the sound of the alarm, but the sound of the back coming apart from the phone that woke Brittany up. Santana was still fast asleep. It was funny how even in her sleep; Santana could be somewhat violent when she wanted to be. Brittany went through her usual routine of waking her sleeping friend. First she slowly untangled herself from the Latina who had managed to snake an arm around the blonde. She bent forward gently kissing her shoulders and her forehead, rubbing circles on Santana's back, before her eyes gradually wavered opened, and a smile formed on her face. They got ready in record time, and made their way down breakfast. At this point, Quinn was sat at a table with Rachel, chatting away, which was unusual. Mercedes and Tina were at a table, obviously saving seats for Kurt and Mike to join them. Lauren was stood by the buffet piling huge amounts of food onto the plate.

Santana followed Brittany who sat down next to Rachel. Quinn and Rachel were both eating fruit; Santana simply nursed a cup of coffee to wake herself up. Brittany on the other hand had numerous sugary treats piled up on her plate.

Artie, Mike, Sam and Kurt took their seats at breakfast, each of them choosing to have a full fry up. By the time it reached quarter past 8, Mr Shue decided he had better go and wake Puck and Finn up. Kurt had told him that he woke up early, and thought he would leave the other boys to sleep a little longer. They obviously had either not set an alarm, or chosen to ignore it. The two boys eventually woke to Mr Shue hammering on their door.

/

At breakfast they discussed what they were going to do for the morning. They had the matinee performance of Wicked in the afternoon, so they had to decide on just one thing to do in the morning. In the end it was decided that they would take a visit to the aquarium.

Once inside Mr Shue allowed them to split off into groups, however most of them stayed together. Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury headed offon their own, as did Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike. The others all went in the same direction. The large group found themselves stood in front of a massive tank containing a variety of deep water fish. To everyone's surprise Puck seemed to be very knowledgeable about identifying fish species, they stood listening as he pointed out a massive Tuna that swam past, its scales glistening under the light as it moved effortlessly through the water.

_Finn: is it weird that I feel hungry now_

_Rachel: ew, these are beautiful animals Finn, I can't believe they make you feel hungry_

_Quinn: fish are not beautiful Rachel_

_Rachel: all animals are_

_Quinn: whatever_

_Britt: I want to touch them_

Brittany was met with a few odd looks from the other teens. After a few moments of silence, Santana linked her pinkie with Brittany and started to lead her away from the rest of the group.

_San: I'm taking Britt to the area where you can touch the starfish and stuff_

_Quinn: I think I'll come too_

_Rachel: if you don't mind, I'd like to come, rather than stand around with the boys talking about how they want to eat everything_

_San: whatever, just keep up ok, and don't talk too much_

Rachel was about to voice something about _her height making no difference to her ability to keep up_ with the taller girls, but decided better against it. The girls made their way through the aquarium towards the area where you can get up close and personal with various sea creatures. The boys were left behind staring at the sharks, and no doubt thinking about their stomachs.

Once they reached the touching area, Brittany didn't take long before plunging her hand into the water as she tried to _"stroke" _some kind of sting ray. She was warned several times by all three girls and the volunteer who worked there to be gentle with the sea creatures, and not to touch the tail.

_Britt: San, touch the starfish, he's so cute. _

_San: nah Britt, I don't want to touch any slimy sea creatures, they're totally gross_

Brittany pouted a few times, Santana insisted that she wasn't going to touch any of the creatures, claiming that they would either bite her or somehow make her ill with their _"nasty sea germs"._

_Rachel: go on Santana, they won't hurt you, do it for Brittany_

_San: urgh whatever, but if I die, I'm holding you responsible man hands_

With that, Santana dipped her hands into the warm water and scooped up one of the smallest starfish she could see, all the while pulling faces of disgust. Brittany beamed up at her with a toothy grin as she watched her best friend hold a starfish that she decided to name _Timothy. _

_Quinn: we should get back to the others; we are supposed to be meeting them in the café for lunch._

_Rachel: Quinn is right, let's get going_

_Britt: ooooh lunch, I'm starving!_

Brittany skipped off down one of the underwater tunnels, looking up at the fish swimming above her. Quinn followed closely behind, listening to her friend ramble on about how they all looked like they were _dancing in the water. _Rachel held back a little, and grabbed onto Santana's arm to hold her back.

_Rachel: have you talked to her yet?_

_San: First of all, get your hands off me dwarf, second of all it's none of your business, but no, I haven't exactly had the chance_

_Rachel: well, let me know if you do, and if not, I'm going to come up with a plan for you to get your girl._

Rachel jogged a little to catch up with the two blondes, leaving Santana to walk behind them muttering under her breath.

_Santana's pov:_

_Why did I ever open my stupid big mouth to Berry. I'm never going to get her to shut up about this now. Not until I talk to Britt that is. Damn, even then she won't shut up, she'll say me and Britt getting together is all down to her. Crap! The others have gone, I need to catch up. _

_/ _A Wicked afternoon

After having a light lunch at the aquarium, the glee club made their way to the matinee performance of Wicked. They sat together and chatted excitedly as they waited for the show to begin. Once it started, not one word was spoken amongst the kids, they simply sat, wide eyed, watching the show in awe. Kurt and Rachel gave each other a quick smile when the song Defying Gravity was sung. Brittany spent the entire show playing idly with Santana's hand, whilst they both watched in silence. Even the boys seemed to be enjoying themselves.

_Puck's pov:_

_Ok, I have to admit it, that show was pretty awesome. I might be all badass and that, but even I can appreciate a decent musical when I see one. _

_Kurts pov:_

_I can't believe Rachel managed to get us tickets for that! It was so amazing; I think I can safely say this has been one of the best days of my life._

After the show, the group was buzzing with excitement. Will took them to a fancy restaurant for the tea, thinking that it would be the perfect way to top off the amazing day they had just had.

_/_

That evening, the kids decided that they wouldn't bother having any alcoholic drinks. They were just going to chill out and have relatively early nights. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt spent the evening in the girl's room. They had Kurt's iPod on the speakers and were painting each other's nails. Artie and Mike were in the game room, playing various arcade games, when Artie couldn't reach to play, he just watched Mike, giving him pointers on how to _destroy the enemy_. The other members of the group were sat once again on the floor of the game room, playing a game of polka. For a while they were having fun, but then Puck decided it would be much more interesting if they turned the game into strip polka. Reluctantly, they all agreed, except for Lauren, who decided to go to bed.

To everyone's complete surprise, Brittany remained almost fully clothed. Only Santana knew that Brittany was a secret polka genius, and a few times, cheated by getting Brittany to give her some pointers. By the end of the game, Sam was left in just his boxers and socks. Finn had just been given orders to remove his socks, leaving him just in his boxers. Puck was lucky enough to still be wearing his jeans. Santana had made the mistake of choosing to wear a dress, so it only took one mistake to get her sat in just her underwear. As she looked around she thought to herself _we've been in London for two nights, and two nights I've been sat in this games room in my god damn underwear. _Quinn was sat wearing her shorts, but had been given orders to remove her top.

Everybody left together, deciding that they needed an early night because they were sure that Mr Shue would be dragging them around London all day, most likely going to museums and trying to teach them a thing or two whilst they were on their trip. It was after all a school trip, sort of; they wouldn't get away without learning at least something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Tourists**

The next couple of days were spent doing all of the tourist things. The kids were pretty much dragged around the whole of London, although they did enjoy themselves.

_The Natural History Museum_

On Wednesday morning, Mr Shue announced that he would be taking the kids to the Natural history museum, the London eye and the science museum if they had time. After about half an hour cuing to get in, the kids finally made it through the entrance of the natural history museum.

_Mr Shue: ok guys, we've got three hours to spend in here, so I'm going to let you split up, and just meet me back here at 12 okay. _

_Britt: Mr Shue, is this safe?_

The entire group looked at Brittany with puzzled expressions on their faces. None of them understood what she was talking about.

_Mr Shue: I don't know what you mean Brittany_

_Britt: The dinosaurs! Are we safe in here?_

A few people giggled at what the ditzy blonde just said. Santana looped her arm around her waist, pulling the girl in tighter. Mr Shue simply gave a sigh, before attempting to give her an answer.

_Mr Shue: yes Brittany, these are just skeletons, they are not alive_

Brittany seemed to take this as an acceptable answer, and before she knew it, she was being dragged away from the group by Santana. Once again the two girls were followed by Quinn and Rachel.

_Quinn's pov:_

_Really, Rachel is following us again. What gives her the impression that we want her following us around. I suppose its ok, as long as she keeps quiet. I can hardly say that I would prefer to be with Kurt and Mercedes jabbering on about random crap that people don't care about, or with the boys who will probably be doing dinosaur impressions this very moment. _

Quinn was exactly right. As the boys walked through the dinosaur section of the museum, they were each trying to make their best impression. It turns out; Sam could do a pretty mean T-rex growl.

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Lauren made their way through the evolution section of the museum. Between them, they took what must have been about a thousand pictures.

Whilst they were stood staring up at the massive dinosaur skeleton at the entrance of the museum, Santana pulled Quinn and Rachel to one side. Brittany seemed to be mentally calculating how tall the dinosaur stood.

_San: listen, I don't know how we are going to do this, B will freak at the stupid dinosaurs, and we can't go near anything that is stuffed_

_Rachel: why not?_

_Quinn: are you kidding, Britt will cry if she sees any animals that have been stuffed._

_San: shit, I can't believe we were forced to come here, I mean who cares about this stuff anyway_

_Quinn: actually it is pretty interesting_

_San: Not helping Q_

_Rachel: why don't we just tell her they are toy animals?_

_San: I guess we could, but if she doesn't buy it, I'm holding you responsible._

With that the girls made their way through the museum, avoiding the dinosaur area because none of them were prepared to deal with a terrified Brittany. Quinn and Rachel seemed to actually bond over some of the evolution exhibits, turns out they were actually both into their natural history. After looking around the museum most of the kids met up at the gift shop. Some of the boys brought dinosaur toys, which were clearly meant for actual children. Rachel decided to buy a massive book, and Quinn brought The Origin of Species. Brittany disappeared for a few minutes, only to be found by Santana looking up at the stuffed animals.

_Britt: San I really want one!_

_San: well, what one do you want B, I'll get you one_

_Britt: all of them!_

_San: no, you have to pick just one_

_Britt: but they are all so cute, how do I pick_

_San: how about this one?_

Santana held up a small duck soft toy, and Brittany's face lit up.

_Britt: San that's perfect. But can I have just one more. There's one that I really want, it reminds me of you._

_San: Fine B, just get it and meet me at the checkout._

In the end, Santana ended up paying for both a duck soft toy, and a dolphin. Obviously Brittany had decided that the dolphin reminded her of Santana; after all, _dolphins are just gay sharks_.

/

Most of the glee kids took the opportunity to sit down when it came to their ride on the London eye. After all, they could see everything from the wooden bench in the middle of their pod. The only three people stood up, were Kurt, Brittany and Mr Shue. Kurt was snapping away on his camera, whilst Mr Shue was explaining what all of the buildings were to Brittany, who really was only interested in the fact that _all of the people down there look really tiny, like ants. _

_/_

After their little adventure on the London eye, everybody followed Mr Shue to the Science Museum. Rachel once again held Santana back to _have a little chat_.

_San: look dwarf, I don't know why you think you can keep grabbing my arm, but this has GOT TO stop, understand?_

_Rachel: sorry Santana, it's just, I have a plan._

_San: go on_

_Rachel: I'm going to get you and Brittany evening tickets for the London eye. You saw how much Brittany enjoyed it. And I've heard that at night it's really romantic. You can talk to her then. _

_San: actually Berry, that's not a bad idea, you would do that, what do I have to do in return?_

_Rachel: well, simply using my name would be enough_

_San: right ok, Rachel, thanks, I guess_

The afternoon was spent at the science museum. The boys really enjoyed themselves. Finn was mesmerised at the exhibit where you could watch water turn into ice. Most of the girls were pretty grossed out when they came across the brain in a jar.

_San: Ok, I think I speak for everyone when I say, that is absolutely disgusting!_

_Britt: it's not real San_

_Quinn: erm , Britt it is real_

_Britt: no silly, you can't put a brain in a jar, how do they get them out of your head?_

_San: they cut someone's head open, and pull it out Britt_

When Santana looked into Brittany's blue eyes she could see that tears were starting to fall and Brittany made a small whimpering sound. She quickly brought her into a tight hug, rubbing small, soothing circles against the taller girls back.

_Rachel: maybe we should move away from this part of the museum_

Elsewhere Kurt and Mercedes were busy making strange sounds using a massive tube that stretched across the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: romance on the eye**

Rachel caught up with Santana and without speaking to her pushed two evening tickets to the London eye into the Latina's hand with a note.

_I know you don't want me speaking to you too much; here are two tickets for the London eye this evening. Take Brittany and have a good time. Don't worry about the others, I will cover for you. _

Santana mentally remembered to start being nicer to Rachel, not to mention thank her for getting her the tickets. In the evening they had all settled down in the game room, tonight they had decided that they would have a pool tournament, and a few beers, not enough to get drunk though. When Puck noticed that Brittany and Santana were missing, Rachel came up with an excuse, saying that they were _feeling ill and spending the night in the room_. She of course had to explain to Quinn, why they were actually away, but Quinn didn't really seem to care.

Back in their room Santana was trying to get Brittany to get dressed in some acceptable clothing; at the moment she was just sat on the bed in her underwear and a baggy t-shirt.

_Britt: why do we have to dress up, aren't we just hanging out with the others?_

_San: for the last time Britt, no we are not; I'm taking you out, somewhere special_

_Britt: where?_

_San: it's a surprise, now get dressed, please._

Santana eventually managed to get Brittany dressed, she wasn't wearing a nice dress like Santana had planned, but she was dressed nonetheless. Santana was wearing smart black jeans and a nice top with a blazer. Brittany was wearing a baggy t-shirt and some shorts. They were careful when they snuck out of the hotel, making sure that none of the other kids or the teachers saw them leave, and made their way towards the London eye.

_Santana's pov:_

_Brittany looks beautiful. She always does. Tonight is going to be perfect. _

As it was now dark, the eye was lit up brightly, and as they looked across the Themes they could see the city lit up, the lights flickering like fireflies in the night. Santana gazed across thinking about how this was just the romantic setting she needed to make Brittany hers.

_Britt: I love this ride, its real pretty, thanks San_

_San: Anything for you, it was actually Berry who got us the tickets, so remember to say thanks ok_

_Britt: you like her don't you?_

_San: I wouldn't go that far, but she's alright I guess_

_Britt: I like her_

Santana remained sat on the bench for the first couple of minutes, watching Brittany dance gracefully around their pod. Santana thought about how elegant the blonde was; _she can make anything look beautiful, even a glass pod attached to a heap of metal gears_.

_San: Britt, I need to talk to you_

_Britt: you can always talk to me San!_

Brittany continued dancing for a few seconds before noticing the serious look on her friends face and then taking a seat next to the Latina.

_San: I love you Britt, I want to be your girlfriend. I know I fucked everything up before, but I will do anything. I will never hurt you again, I will always protect you, and I will always love you…._

Santana rambled on for a couple of minutes before being stopped by Brittany who had put one hand on the side of her face, the other around the back of her neck and had crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Brittany eventually pulled away with a toothy grin, her eyes wide and sparkling like diamonds.

_Britt: you almost sounded like Rachel there; I had to shut you up_

_San: Britt, what do I have to do?_

_Britt: just be yourself, please San, I would be proud to be your girlfriend, I don't want to be a secret, and I want you to be proud to have me._

_San: I AM proud to have you, I need you Britt, please be mine_

_Britt: does this mean we can tell people?_

_San: we can start with the glee club. Is that ok? I'm not sure I'm ready for the rest of the school yet._

_Britt: that's fine, but maybe when we go back to school in September? We do have the whole summer to get used to it_

_San: ok, I can do that. So does that mean…?_

_Britt: that I'm your girlfriend_

_San: yeah?_

Santana could barely blink before once again her lips were met with Brittany's. She reached her hands up to tangle in the soft blonde hair; her tongue ran across Brittany's lower lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. Brittany was more than willing to oblige, opening her mouth and letting out a moan. Before long their tongues were fighting for dominance, and they were lying back onto the wooden bench of their pod.

All of a sudden, Santana broke away from the kiss, realising that the eye had stopped moving. They had actually been in the same spot for at least 5 minutes.

_San: Shit, Britt, I think this thing's stuck, we haven't moved for ages_

_Britt: I know what we can do to pass the time_

Brittany reached up, snaking an arm around Santana's petit waist and the other behind her head, pulling her back down and into another searing kiss.

At first, the kiss was gentle and sweet but when Santana began to nibble and suck Brittany's lower lip, it began to grow hot, and passionate. Santana moved her hands slowly down Brittany's sides, as she caressed every part of her body. Moving her hands back up towards her breast, her hands were now underneath Brittany's baggy t-shirt, so she was touching Brittany's smooth skin. Brittany moaned into Santana's mouth, causing her to smirk before continuing her demonstrations. She began to rub Brittany's breast and gave each of her nipples a little pinch before gliding her hands down towards Brittany's lower half.

Brittany's moans began to grow louder, and the kiss began to grow even more heated, causing Santana to give out a loud moan. Santana could feel herself growing wet just by the feel of Brittany beneath her and the sound of her moans. Santana reached Brittany's heated centre, and was annoyed by the clothing which was in the way but she knew she couldn't remove it since they were visible to everyone, so instead she just rubbed her hand against Brittany, through her shorts. She could feel Brittany's shorts become slightly damp, making Santana smile and spurred her on, she loved the affect she had on the beautiful blonde. The only sounds you could hear were Brittany's moans and both of the girls panting heavily as they tried to control their breathing. Brittany could feel her heart drumming against her chest, and she felt as though it was going to jump out of her body any second. She thought briefly about how she wouldn't mind that, she wanted Santana to have her heart.

Santana could tell that Brittany was about to reach her orgasm as she could hear Brittany's breathing become heavier and more rapid. She removed her hands just for a second, receiving a grunt of annoyance from Brittany. Giving a quick wink to the panting girl beneath her, she shoved her hands inside Brittany's shorts. Without hesitation she started pumping two fingers inside Brittany, her thumb rubbing circles against her clit. It didn't matter that her hand was starting to cramp up due to the lack of manoeuvrability in the confines of Brittany's shorts. Brittany's leg began to spasm, and then with one more stroke, Brittany came. She screamed out Santana's name, just as the mechanics of the London eye started working again. Santana waited for Brittany to come down from her orgasm, before pulling her hand out of her jeans. She licked her fingers clean before leaning forwards to place a soft chaste kiss on Brittany's lips. Brittany pulled back to look into Santana's chocolate brown eyes, and flashed her a goofy smile.

_Britt: That. Was. Amazing_

_San: your beautiful Brit, I love you_

_Britt: I love you too_

_San: well, this thing is moving again, won't be long till we have to go back to the hotel_

_Britt: yeah, let's just, enjoy the view for a little while_

_San: I already am_

Santana was looking adoringly at Brittany, and as she said this Brittany looked confused for a few seconds before grabbing Santana's hand, and pulling her up off the bench and towards the glass windows of the pod. They stood close together, arms around each other's waist, Santana's head on the taller girls shoulders.

_Britt: San? _

_San: mhm_

_Britt: I love you more than all of the lights in the city_

_San: thanks B, I love you more than all the stars in the sky_

It didn't take them long to get back to the hotel once they had gotten back safely on the ground. It was still fairly early, and they assumed that at least a few of the other glee members would be hanging out in the games room, so that's where they headed, hand in hand, no pinkies this time, all of their fingers were entwined. On arrival, they were met with just a few of the others, Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Sam.

_Puck: nice sex hair_

_Britt: Thanks, I like your stripe of hair too_

_Puck: erm, okay, thanks_

Rachel bounded over to the two of them, who were still stood in the entrance of the room, hand in hand. She desperately wanted to give Santana a congratulatory hug, but decided against it.

_Rachel: I see you both enjoyed your little trip, does this mean…?_

_San: yes, Rachel, Brittany is my girlfriend_

_Rachel: I am so happy for you, I would give you both a hug, but I'm sure you wouldn't want that_

_San: no thanks Berry, but I do need to thank you for the tickets, and the advice. And listen, I'm gunna try harder to be nice to you from now ok, okay? _

_Rachel: I'm so glad we can be friends_

_San: I didn't say that much, but we will see ok, and if I do say anything that hurts your feelings or whatever, sorry in advance_

_Britt: San said I need to thank you for the tickets; I had the best time of my life, so thank you_

_Rachel: no problem girls, I'm glad you worked things out. Before I head off to bed, I just want to say, congratulations again, but if you DO need to talk to anyone, I'm always here, and you can always speak to my dad's._

_Britt: Thank you Rachel! Goodnight, sweet dreams_

_San: yeah, what Britt said_

They all said goodnight to each other over the next few minutes, before heading off to their rooms. Just as the three girls got into bed, Quinn said one last thing before falling asleep.

_Quinn: I'm happy for you guys, but please can you refrain from having sex whilst I'm in the room. Night._

Brittany just giggled a little, before cuddling up close to Santana, their bodies touching. Santana put her arm over Brittany's side, drawing her impossibly close, before lacing her fingers with her new girlfriends. They fell asleep in that position, their entwined hands held closely to Brittany's chest, over her heart.

In the middle of the night Santana woke up briefly to the sound of Brittany talking in her sleep. She smiled when she realised that Brittany was dreaming about her. _San loves me more than the stars in the sky._ Santana placed a soft kiss to the back of Brittany's head, and another to her shoulder, before dropping off back to sleep, a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chicago in London**

Before going to bed on Wednesday, Mr Shue told the kids that he would allow them extra time to get ready in the morning; they wouldn't be leaving the hotel until 10am, as opposed to the previous two days when they left at 9. The majority of the glee clubbers went down to breakfast still dressed in their pyjamas. Kurt was sat next to Mercedes complaining that his legs hurt, whilst she rubbed her eyes trying to wake up a bit. The main topic of conversation that morning was about how Lauren had dumped Puck the previous night. Apparently he just wasn't _badass enough_ for her. Puck was sat next to Rachel at breakfast, and as they could hear the other members of the club whispering, she placed a reassuring hand on his arm. The whispering soon came to an end when an extremely exhausted looking Quinn Fabray made her way into the breakfast room.

_Mr Shue: Quinn, you look exhausted, didn't you sleep well_

_Quinn: No, I did not, Brittany kept me awake with her constant sleep talking, and then there was the time when she and Santana… _

_Kurt: woah, we do not need to hear what you're are about to say_

_Mercedes: Where are the other two anyway? It's not like Santana to skip her morning coffee_

_Quinn: oh, I left them in bed, trying to wake Santana is like trying to wake a sleeping lion, something you do NOT want to attempt, unless you want to get your head bitten off_

There was a giggle from the others, who then turned their attention back to eating their breakfast. After they had finished eating, Mr Shue explained to them what they were going to be doing for the rest of the week.

_Mr Shue: as I'm sure you all remember, tonight we are going to see Chicago. So, I thought this morning we will all take a trip to_ _madame tussauds, the wax museum. This afternoon we will spend our time at Covent a gardens that is close to the show, so it won't take long to get there. Tomorrow we are going to go to Buckingham palace and the tower of London, and then I'm leaving the weekend for you to do what you want. I do have some suggestions, but you can just ask me later. See you back here in an hour, don't be late. _

By this time, most of the kids had woken up a little, considering they had breakfast in them. Puck held back a little to talk to Rachel, whilst the others made their way to their rooms to get ready.

_Rachel: you can always talk to me Noah_

_Puck: Thanks Rachel, I might take you up on that later, I just wanted to say thank you for not whispering about me like the others did earlier_

_Rachel: well, I don't see any reason to whisper, and I consider you a good friend_

_Puck: we should go get ready, I'm sure you have a morning routine or something you need to get on with_

_Rachel: actually, all I need to do is brush my teeth, I've been up for hours already. But I guess I should go and make sure that the others are getting ready. Lauren has a habit of getting back into bed after breakfast._

Quinn made her way back towards her room, opening the door quietly so not to wake the sleeping girls inside. On opening the door she was met with the sight of Santana lying flat on the bed, completely naked with Brittany's head between her spread legs. Quinn just completely ignored them, muttering something under her breath about _can't they ever give it a rest_ and making her way in to the bathroom. She stood looking at her reflection in the mirror, scrutinizing the reflection staring back at her. Due to lack of sleep she had heavy bags under her eyes, and her hair was a complete mess. She could hear heavy panting, and moans coming from the other room. Quinn sighed a little, and began to collect her wash things.

_San: oh god, Britt!_

_Britt: mmm_

_San: m…more…BRITT_

Once Quinn had found all of her wash things, she picked up some clothes that were lying on the floor just outside the bathroom, and made her way down the hallway to the other girl's room. Leaving behind Brittany, and Santana who was clearly very close to her orgasm, if her breathing was anything to go by.

Quinn padded her way across the soft carpet towards the girl's bedroom. After tapping softly on the door she was met by Rachel, with a slightly confused look on her face:

_Rachel: Quinn, what are yo.._

_Quinn: I'm using your room to get ready ok, Santana and Brittany are, how I shall put this, a little distracted from the task of getting dressed…_

_Rachel: you mean they a.._

_Quinn: Yes man hands, they are having sex, noisy sex, and I don't really want to get ready whilst listening to that whilst also staying in the bathroom so I don't have to witness it_

_Rachel: well, come on in, we are all done in the bathroom, so if you need to shower or anything, feel free to use my shampoo _

_Quinn: its ok, I'll just wash my teeth, get dressed and put some make up, but thanks any way Berry_

_Rachel: it's no problem at all; I can imagine it would be awkward trying to get ready with that going on in the same room_

_Quinn: yeah, well, it's not as if I haven't walked in on them before, but y'know I didn't really want to have to get ready listening to it_

_Rachel: you don't need to explain. Maybe you should talk to Mr Shue about getting another room or something_

_Quinn: I don't think we can afford another one, I definitely can't_

Once Quinn was in the room the girls spent about 45 minutes scurrying around the room getting ready for their day out. They had to dress smart because they wouldn't get chance to change before going to the show.

The boys didn't take long getting ready, and waited for the girls to arrive in the lobby. Kurt joined the girls in getting ready once he was dressed.

Meanwhile Santana and Brittany were lying together on the bed, whilst Santana came down from her orgasm. Brittany had her head on her chest and was tracing shapes across Santana's perfect abs. As they lay there in silence, Santana tried to focus her mind on what her girlfriends hand was doing and could just about make out the shape of a heart.

_Britt: San, what time are we meant to go out today?_

_San: Shit, we've got like, 10 minutes to get ready! Hurry up!_

Brittany just smiled up at the panicky Latina, before gracefully sliding off the bed to get dressed. They made it to the lobby with just a minute to spare. Although they were dressed it was clear to the others that they had only just managed it, as they weren't dressed to perfection like they usual were. Brittany was wearing what could only be described as a mismatched outfit, something that could easily have been picked by a toddler.

/ madame tussauds

Everybody was excited to visit the famous wax museum. Unlike the other attractions they visited, they decided to stay together as a big group as they made their way around, looking at the realistic looking figures.

The boys seemed most interested in the sports figures. When stood in front of the figure of Muhammad Ali, Puck made a ridiculous comment about how he _could totally take him_, receiving a few giggles from the girls, and a sarcastic comment from Artie: _if anyone could, it would be Lauren, not you. _

Kurt stood in front of the queen, making a show to the others by curtseying, before explain his many theories of how he was in fact _third in line for the throne_.

All of the kids seemed to enjoy the pop star area of the museum. They stood in front of one of their idols, Lady gaga, thinking about how amazing it would be to meet her in real life. The boys spent a while staring at the figure of Cheryl Cole, whilst the girls looked at their childhood favourite, and inspiration Britney Spears. Brittany as to be expected made some comment about how she was _far more talented than the other Brittany Spears, _whilst Santana replied with: _and your way hotter. _

There were a few comments about how Angelina Jolie is _totally hot_, and the girls were all amazed by the figure of Captain Jack Sparrow, Tina and Quinn seemed to have a particular interest in his figure.

They weren't that interested in the cultural figures, although Brittany seemed mesmerized by Albert Einstein's hair.

As they were walking out of the museum the girls were all walking together, as a group, the boys a little ahead of them.

_Rachel: one day, there will be a wax figure of me in here_

_Quinn: that would be scary_

_San: no Q, do you know what would be scary, a wax figure of coach Sylvester_

_Quinn: your right there, that would be awful_

_Mercedes: we shouldn't mention coming here to her, or else shell start making plans for one of these things to be made _

_Tina: or worse; she could order a while batch of wax Sue's and put them around the school_

_Mercedes: it would be like she is everywhere_

_Britt: I think, I would have nightmares_

_/ _Covent gardens and Chicago

The glee club spent the afternoon wandering around Coven gardens, they had their lunch at a small café, and spent the rest of the time watching the performers or browsing through the shops and small stools.

Whilst they were walking around, something caught Pucks eye. A small trinket box in the shape of a gold star. His mind instantly went to Rachel, and before long he had brought it for her as a gift. After realising how much time he had spent thinking about her recently, he decided that he wanted to make her his girlfriend, and to do this he might need some advice. He wasn't going to go to Finn, because he obviously was no good at pleasing her. The other boys would probably just make some stupid jokes. He decided that later that day, he would ask Santana for advice, after all, she had managed to get Brittany, and he had noticed that she had been talking to Rachel a lot more than usual, maybe they were friends now.

Whilst the girls plus Kurt were stood around watching a juggler perform, Santana took the opportunity to move away from Brittany, and ask Rachel for some advice.

_San: so, you totally did amazing things for me and Britt when you got us those tickets for the eye, I was thinking, can I ask you for some advice_

_Rachel: of course, I'm glad you felt you could come to me_

_San: well, I want to get Britt a gift, something special, like really special, any ideas_

_Rachel: how about some jewellery_

_San: well I thought that, but if I get her a necklace, she will just sit and chew the pendant, and she already wears a bracelet that I brought her for her 13__th__ birthday._

_Rachel: Can I ask you something, I think I already know the answer to. _

Santana replied with a single nod of the head.

_Rachel: do you plan on being with Brittany, forever?_

Again a single nod, but this time a raised eyebrow was added in, as if to say _what a stupid question?_

_Rachel: how about a promise ring?_

_San: you know what, Ber..Rachel. That's a really good idea. But how do I go about getting it without her noticing. _

_Rachel: I could distract her…_

_San: actually, I was thinking, maybe, you could like, come with me, help me pick it out. Your just, good at all that stuff I guess_

_Rachel: I'm sure we could rope Quinn in to help. _

Before long it was time to watch the performance of Chicago. Kurt tapped his foot along to the songs, Rachel found herself humming along on a few occasions, not being able to help herself. Quinn seemed to really enjoy it, a wide smile splayed across her face throughout most of the performance. The boys sat quietly and watched, seemingly enjoying themselves.


	8. chapter 7 part 2

**Chapter 7: evening in the games room**

That evening, the teenagers were once again sat in the games room, passing round drinks; some random concoction that Puck and Finn had put together. Brittany and Santana spent the majority of the evening sat in the corner joined at the hips, or should I say lips. Quinn and Rachel were stood chatting about their day, and occasionally glancing over towards Santana and Brittany, who had told them about half an hour ago that they would _join them in a few minutes. _

_Rachel: do they ever come up for air?_

_Quinn: I have a theory, that Santana is in fact an evil dragon, so, maybe she has gills or something_

_Rachel: wouldn't that only work if she was underwater?_

_Quinn: fine, just some weird mythical way of breathing then, happy now?_

_Rachel: I can imagine her as a dragon, although, I do know that she's a big softy when it comes to Brittany. Which reminds me, I need to enlist your help. _

Rachel explained to Quinn how they needed her to distract Brittany at some point over the weekend so that she and Santana could go to buy her a ring. Quinn agreed to take Brittany on a boat up the themes, they would use the excuse that Santana got sea sick, and Quinn really wanted to go, but not on her own.

Santana was by this point, sitting on Brittany's lap, straddling her. Their lips were pressed firmly together in a long and passionate kiss. Brittany had her arms around Santana's waist pulling her close. Normally Rachel would make a point of complaining about such a public display of affection, but she knew that it really would be pointless to interrupt these two. Puck was stood talking to Finn about a football play, waiting for an opportunity to talk to Santana about how to woo Rachel.

Santana had managed to push one of her hands into Brittany's jeans; the other hand was under her top, caressing her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Nobody could really see what was going on, but when Brittany let out a moan much louder than she had intended when Santana pushed a finger inside her dripping wet centre, all of the other gleeks attention was turned towards the pair.

_Mercedes: Seriously guys, you do have a room that you can do THAT_

_Quinn: NO! I have to share that room; I need to get some sleep tonight_

Reluctantly the pair pulled away from each other, and Santana got up from Brittany's lap, wiping her hand on her own jeans, flashing Mercedes a smirk. Brittany skipped over to Quinn and Rachel, she didn't really mind being interrupted, and she would get back to _making lady babies _later.

Santana sauntered over to the pool table, and Puck took his chance to speak to her after dragging her out of the room, into the hallway.

_Puck: I need your help, but promise not to laugh ok_

_San: what Puckerman, are you gay too?_

_Puck: NO! I need you to help me get Rachel, I want her to be my girlfriend_

_San: what makes you think I can help you do that?_

_Puck: well, you got Britt, and you seem to be sort of, I dunno, friends with her now_

_San: well, Britt is a lot simpler than Rachel…_

_Puck: please, any ideas help me. I brought her a gift today…_

_San: you're serious aren't you? You're hot for Berry!_

_Puck: admit it San, she's hot. And so am i. it would be a crime or something for two hot Jewish pieces of ass not to be together. _

_San: No denying that. You need to do something romantic. She is always talking to me about romance and that shit. Maybe take her to a posh dinner or something, I don't know. Get her flowers.. no a single red rose. Give her your present when you have desert, as long as it's not some tacky piece of shit. Oh, and you HAVE to pay. Got it? I'm going back inside,. Good luck or whatever. _

_/_

Everyone left to go to bed at around midnight, leaving behind Santana and Brittany, who were going to make use of the empty room, as they had promised not to _disturb Quinn with their antics_ again.

Santana pushed Brittany against the side of the pool table, giving her a light kiss on the lips before moving down to suck and bite at her pulse point, soothing it with a swipe of her tongue. Brittany tangled one hand in the dark hair that fell casually around Santana's shoulders. The other hand was gripping tightly onto Santana's shirt. Brittany let out a soft moan as Santana placed a number of strategic kisses along the taller girl's jawline, whilst at the same time pushing her leg in between the talker girls.

She quickly and effortlessly undid Brittany's jeans to give her better access to her hot centre. Just as she was about to dip her hands into the blondes already damp underwear, Brittany picked her up and with one fluid movement she found herself laying on the pool table. Brittany made light work of pulling the girls t-shirt off, before flinging it to the side. Their lips met again, and within seconds their tongues were moving to a regular rhythm. Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth, and the blonde girl pulled away, looking into Santana's lust filled eyes. Santana felt as though Brittany could see _right into her soul_. Soon the blonde was trailing light kisses down her partner's jawline, sucking on her neck, enough to leave a mark, running her tongue down the valley between her breasts and leaving a trail of kisses down her taught stomach. Santana let out a frustrated groan when she felt all contact stop before Brittany got to her lower half.

_Britt: Up_

Santana arched her back before raising her hips enough for Brittany to remove her trousers and underwear in one swift movement. By this point Santana was completely wet, and she knew it wouldn't take long for her to lose all control. Brittany bent down between Santana's spread legs, placing soft kisses on the inside of her things.

_San: please B, I .. need.. you_

Brittany didn't have to be told twice, whilst keeping her eyes fixed on Santana's, she swept her tongue along Santana's wetness. Santana bucked her hips at the feeling of Brittany's tongue, wanting more. Brittany thrust two fingers into Santana, curling them to hit the spot that would send Santana over the edge. She worked up a regular rhythm which Santana met with her hips. She dipped back down, running her tongue lightly over Santana's clit. Brittany moaned against Santana, sending shockwaves through the Latinas body. Within minutes Brittany could feel Santana clench against her fingers, her legs shaking, back arching, and panting heavily. Brittany rode out Santana's orgasm, never taking her eyes off the Latinas face.

Santana could barely muster the energy to lean forward and kiss Brittany lightly on the lips, tasting herself on her girlfriend. Brittany got up to help Santana put her jeans back on, before they headed back to their room, slipping quietly into bed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Puckleberry date**

On Friday Mr Shue dragged the kids to Buckingham palace; the only teen who seemed to appreciate this was Kurt. The others couldn't care less, considering all they could do was stare at the outside of the building. The same went for the tower of London, none of them were particularly bothered, and instead they spent most of the day planning what they were going to do over the weekend.

After a few minutes of gentle persuasion, Puck finally managed to get Rachel to agree to go to dinner with him that evening. He had even cleared it with Mr Shue, thinking that he wouldn't be able to get away with not being at the group meal, and that Rachel wouldn't be able to eat two lots of dinner, even though he could probably manage it.

He couldn't afford anything too fancy, like, there was no way he would afford to eat at a Gordon Ramsey restaurant or anything like that. However whilst they were wandering around the city, Puck had noticed a small restaurant that looked as though it would be romantic and cosy in the evenings. He even made sure that they catered for vegans. Puck had told Rachel to dress up, thinking to himself that _I don't care what she wears, she always looks hot, although I don't think she'd feel comfortable if everyone else was dressed all posh and that. _Puck put on a suit, and met her in the lobby of the hotel at 7 o'clock. The other members of the group had gone out for dinner earlier, which left both him and Rachel more space to get ready for their romantic evening.

Puck was pacing up and down the lobby, when he saw Rachel arrive, her hair up, a small amount of makeup making her eyes look bright, and wearing a sky blue dress.

_Puck: Wow, Rachel, you look stunning_

_Rachel: well, thank you Noah, it was nice of you to arrange this evening, who would have thought you could be romantic._

Puck handed Rachel a single red rose and linked his arm with Rachel's as they exited the hotel and made their way to the small restaurant. It was getting dark now, and the Restaurant was lit up with fairy lights hanging from the roof, it looked like something out of a children's story book; the perfect setting to woo one Rachel Berry.

They took their seats at the table, with a candle lit in between them. Rachel was surprised at how polite Puck was being, allowing her to order first, and not even attempting to order any alcohol. He did consider ordering some wine or something, but eventually decided that if anything happening between them, it was going to be when they were both sober and because they both wanted it.

The pair had no trouble making conversation during their meal; Rachel laughed often at Pucks attempts to make jokes. He loved that laugh.

_Puck's pov:_

_Damn she looks beautiful. I hope she's enjoying herself, she must be, and she keeps laughing at my lame ass jokes. Her laugh is so god damn sexy, it's so real, and honest. _ I really want to kiss her… no, I cant.. I need to be romantic.

When their dessert arrived, Rachel was about to dig in before Puck cleared his throat and began to talk, fidgeting a little as he brought a small package out of his jacket.

_Puck: I, erm, I saw this yesterday, and it just screamed Rachel Berry; I couldn't resist buying it for you. It's not much but, I hope you like it._

Rachel careful removed the tissue paper that was wrapped neatly around the trinket box that Puck had brought from her from Covent Gardens. Her eyes went wide, and a beautiful smile grew across her face as she revealed her gift.

_Rachel: Noah, it's amazing, thank you, I love it. You know, gold stars are my thing_

_Noah: well, I'm glad you like it, and it's not just that. I want you to always remember that you shine like a star Rachel. When your around us, you make us all believe in ourselves just a little bit more. I know that you steal the spotlight a bit, but you also make us better. I know that's just a piece of junk or whatever, but hopefully you'll keep it, and one day when you're a Broadway star, you'll look back and remember us, and how your dreams came true, and know that you will always shine. _

He didn't even really know where that speech had come from, he hadn't planned it or anything, it just sort of came out. When he finished he looked up to see Rachel looking directly into his face, tears brimming in her eyes, dangerously close to trickling down the side of her face.

_Puck: wait, no, I didn't want to upset you, don't cry_

_Rachel: you didn't upset me, that is the kindest, most amazing thing, anyone has ever said to me. Thank you Noah_

Still holding the trinket box, Rachel leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against Pucks, he smiled at the taste of her berry lip gloss.

_Puck: Rachel, I know I only just got out of a relationship, but it got me thinking, I never wanted to be with Lauren. I catch myself staring at you all the time, just watching you, you're so perfect. Would you, maybe, consider being my girlfriend?_

_Rachel: I've never seen this side of you before Noah. I knew you weren't as completely badass as you like to think, but you're actually really sensitive, and nothing would make me happier than to be your girlfriend. _

After their meal, they walked back to the hotel hand in hand. For the rest of the evening they did nothing but kiss, hold hands, and cuddle. They spent time in the games room with the others, and when Puck could see that Rachel was becoming tired he walked her back to her room. If it was any other girl he probably would have followed her in without even asking, but with Rachel, things were different. He simply gave her a hug, and kissed the top of her forehead.

_Puck: sweet dreams Rachel_

_Rachel: good night Noah, see you tomorrow_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Weekend of fun **

As it was now the weekend, and the kids last couple of days in London they were finally allowed to go off and to their own thing. They all had their breakfast at the same time and made plans of where they were going to spend their day, some of them arranging to meet for lunch.

_Quinn: San, how about me you and Brittany take a trip on the river cruise up the themes?_

_San: no way Q, I get sea sick_

Santana was actually a good actress, making sure that she was believable, acting horrified at the thought of going on a boat.

_Quinn: I really want to go though, will you come with me Britt_

_Britt: that does sound fun; maybe we will see some ducks! But what about San_

_Rachel: I will take Santana shopping; we can meet you after the cruise for some lunch. _

Their morning was arranged, Santana, Quinn and Rachel had obviously planned this conversation, so that Santana and Rachel could go shopping for Brittany's special gift. Mercedes and Kurt decided to go shopping in the morning as well, although they would go separate from Rachel and Santana. Mike and Tina said that they were going to try and get to Camden market, Tina had heard that she would be able to buy some cool gothic clothes from there. The boys decided that they would go to the National Maritime Museum, it was one of Mr Shues suggestions, as they didn't really know where else to go. Lauren hadn't even gotten out of bed, so nobody knew where she was planning on going.

_Puck: we should all go to the London Dungeons_

_Rachel: isn't that supposed to be really scary?_

_Puck: yeah but its ok, ill protect you, your my girl now_

_Quinn: why don't we do that tomorrow, as a whole group, it'll be a fun thing to do on our last day?_

With that everybody agreed and went their separate ways for the day.

/

Quinn spent her morning on the cruise up the themes with Brittany, who spent the entire time looking for ducks. When she finally spotted some, Quinn founded herself quickly grabbing hold of Brittany's shirt and pulling her back. She had gotten so excited that she was leaning right over the side of the boat, and Quinn noticed that with one wrong movement it would be _Brittany overboard. _Once she finally got Brittany to calm down, they sat on one of the wooden seats and had a girly chat, about school, boys, Santana, their trip amongst other things. Three times Brittany stood up and exclaimed that _it's so beautiful; I just want to dance_, only to have Quinn hands grab onto her and pull her back down into a seated position.

/

Mercedes and Kurt found their way around the city, popping in and out of almost every shop they could find, not that they could afford the majority of the items that caught their eye. Mike and Tina did eventually find Camden market, and spent the entire day browsing. Tina brought a few items of clothing, whilst Mike was just happy to be spending the day with his girlfriend.

/

The boys actually enjoyed their morning at the maritime museum. Sam was told off for making too much noise. They spent the majority of their time in the professional ship simulator, acting as though they were about 10 years old again.

/

By the time Santana and Rachel had been in 4 jewellery stores, finding nothing that was either in Santana's price range or that she felt was perfect enough to give to Brittany, Santana was starting to get irritable. Rachel noticed that Santana was beginning to drag her feet, and had stopped speaking to her altogether. Deciding to take a break from wandering around the shops to no avail they sat down at a small café and each ordered a late. Whilst Santana nursed her drink, Rachel took out her iPhone and started tapping away on the screen.

_San: I hope you're not sexting Puckerman_

_Rachel: actually I'm doing some research_

Santana just turned her attention back to her drink, waiting for whatever Rachel was bound to start rambling on about.

_Rachel: drink up Santana, I have one more shop to try, and I think.. This might be THE one_

Santana was dragged to a shop about half an hours walk away from where they had rested at the café. Upon entering, she noticed the sign that said that they did inscriptions, and that they would do them within the hour. Rachel started drifting around the shop, stopping in front of the ring selections. With just one look into the glass display, Santana saw the perfect ring for Brittany. It was a silver band with a small diamond heart in the centre. Rachel enquired whether they would be able to inscribe the ring, whilst Santana was seemingly mesmerized by the object in front of her eyes.

The girls left the shop, with half an hour to kill before going back to pick up the ring that Santana had just purchased.

_San: Thanks for this Rachel, I guess we should do something you want to now.. anything you have in mind?_

_Rachel: not particularly, but thanks for the offer. How about we just find another café to sit at for a while, maybe have a chat. It would make a nice change; I would like to get to know you_

To both girls surprise, Santana agreed to Rachel's suggestion, and they actually got to know each other a little more whilst having a drink at a small café just a short distance away from the jewellery shop. When they returned to pick up the ring, Santana held it in her hands, studying the inscription on the inside. The smile on her face was one that Rachel had never seen before, not without Brittany being present anyway.

_Rachel: she will love it Santana, it's beautiful, and may I ask how you thought of that inscription?_

_San: oh, it's just, something I said to her, the night we got together_

_Rachel: well, it's very romantic of you. _

_San: yeah, but listen, don't you dare go telling everyone that Santana Lopez is a fucking softy all right, that's our secret.._

Everyone other than Mike, Tina and Lauren met up for lunch, where Quinn and Brittany had gotten off the boat. They couldn't agree on what to do in the afternoon, only that they were tired and didn't really want to be walking around the city on this scorching hot day. Eventually it was Sam that suggested that they go to see an Imax movie.

/

The evening was spent playing various drinking games in the games room. Puck and Rachel had officially become a couple, and spent most of the evening close to each other, whether that is holding hands, hugging or just sat next to each other. It tuned out that Kurt was actually a pro at some of the arcade games and won £10 off Sam, who bet that he could beat him. Santana and Puck played a game of pool, whilst the others watched and bet who would win. The majority of glee members bet that Puck would win the game, other than Quinn and Brittany. As Santana's best friends, they knew that they could win a lot of money by betting on the Latina who was taught how to play by her cousins when she was kid. As they had anticipated, Santana completely thrashed Puck. Usually he would have hated being beaten by a girl, but _it was Santana, she hardly counts, and at least he had Rachel to console him. _Finn was trying to play darts with Mike, but he wasn't very good, and on several occasions missed the dart board completely, hitting the wall instead. Mercedes and Tina sat together in the corner of the room, showing each other the items they had purchased during the day.

At midnight everyone went to bed, except for Santana, Brittany, Puck and Rachel. Each of the couples were busy making out and barely even noticed the others leave. Santana took Brittany by the hand and led her down the hall to their room. She had warned Brittany to be quiet in case Quinn was asleep, but Brittany couldn't help the giggles that escaped her mouth as the Latina tried her hardest to be serious, and thoughtful of Quinn. It wasn't exactly like her to take other people's feelings into account before her own. Brittany, along with a few other members of the glee club had at one point or another though to themselves; _London must be making her soft_

Puck and Rachel were left behind in the empty room. After saying goodnight to the girls, Puck lent down towards Rachel placing a soft kiss on her plump lips, that were coated in a different flavour of lip gloss to the previous day; grape. His hands were placed firmly on her small waist, holding her close to his body. If they weren't in shared rooms he definitely would have gone back to her room and had _sexytimes. _Instead, he just held her close, planting kisses on her lips, jawline, and neck. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, a soft moan escaped from her mouth into his. He could feel his trousers becoming tight and ended things before they got too heated. On getting back to his room, he got straight into a cold shower, the image of Rachel and the sound of her moan refusing to leave his head.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Horrors of London**

It was their final day in London and the kids wanted to go out with a bang so headed off to the London Dungeons. Rachel had already voiced her concerns about it being scary and made sure that she wouldn't be left alone at all. Upon entering she was holding Pucks hand tightly, her hand getting slightly clammy. Santana was holding Brittany's hand, but both girls looked as though they were looking forward to the experience.

The first activity was to go on the Vengeance 5D Ride. The high speed ride whisked them through the dark, becoming disorientated, as they attempted to shoot the ghosts of London that appeared before them. The only girls that actually took part in this activity were Quinn and Santana. The others went on the ride, but just shielded their eyes, tried to stop themselves from feeling ill or clung to the person they were sat next to. The boys had a great time, laughing with each other and shouting as they shot their guns through the darkness.

_San: Britt, I'll save you, go to hell ghosts!_

_Quinn: Your mine sucker!_

_Finn: hahaha Gotcha loser!_

_Sam: no ghost can defeat Sam Evans! Take that!_

The bloody Mary experience wasn't quite as thrilling, but if anything, Rachel and Tina were thankful of this. As they watched Blood Mary punish non-believers Rachel commented on the horrid smell that had risen in the room. A member of the public was picked upon to be "burned alive at the steak", the girls were just glad it wasn't one of them to be picked.

Not thinking about the fact that they would have to spend the rest of the day in wet clothes, the group boarded the boat ride to hell. Brittany commented about Santana's sea sickness, but seemed satisfied when she was told _it's just a ride, it's not on the sea or a river, so it's ok. _The group screamed as they made a rapid descent into the murky waters of London. On this particular ride the group had split up into boys and girls. Rachel found herself gripping tightly onto Quinn's arm, who completely out of character put a reassuring arm around the shorter girl. Mercedes and Tina sat at the back of the boat, and screamed at the tops of their voices with the thrill of the ride, feeling their stomachs leap when the ride went rapidly down slope. Santana began the ride with her hand linked with Brittany's, but when the other girl moved closer towards her, she put an arm around her waist, bringing her in tightly.

With dripping wet clothes, the group made their way onto discover the truth behind the great fire of London. Sam realised that he had started to sweat when he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. The temperature rose as the fire surrounded them. They could hear screams and cries of people who had perished in the fire. When Santana looked up into the face of Brittany, she could see that tears where brimming in her bright blue eyes. She rapidly took the girl into a hug, and explained that it wasn't real as they moved on.

The girls in particular felt uncomfortable as they went through the story of Jack the Ripper. A gasp left Quinn's throat when they entered Mary Jane Kelly's bedroom. Other than whispering to each other about how it was _totally gross_ the boys remained silent. Tina and Mike stood hand in hand, mike squeezing her hand gently when he heard her let out a small breath. Puck had his hand protectively around Rachel's waist, not letting her leave her side. Similarly Santana and Brittany both had their arms around each other, Brittany clinging tightly to Santana's t-shirt.

After passing through the Sweeney Todd area, they came to the surgery. Kurt gagged as they entered the makeshift operating surgery of Tooley Street, taking note of the blood stained surfaces. Mercedes thought she was actually going to be sick as they watched horrific surgeries be performed in graphic detail. Actors and actresses surrounded the group wearing filthy blood stained clothes. Rachel made sure to stay close to Puck, and even managed to position herself so that she was between him and Santana, feeling more protected from her brutal surroundings. Brittany was about to talk to one of the "surgeons" before Santana hurriedly pulled her away and out of danger.

Upon entering the gallows, the group waited nervously to hear their sentence as their fate was decided. They each drew a breath as they were lifted to face their doom. Screams surrounded them, and Rachel silently wished that she hadn't agreed to spend their day here. Looking up above her head Mercedes pointed out to the others that there were nooses, hanging ominously above them. Condemned to death, they felt themselves suddenly drop into the darkness below them. Santana could feel the adrenaline pump through her body, her heart shooting into her mouth as they dropped. Next to her both Brittany and Rachel were gripping the safety bars so tight that their knuckles had turned white. Quinn yelled out as they plunged into darkness, their legs rising with the force or the drop, backs pressed hard against the seats. The boys screamed in unison with each other, their breaths catching as they dropped.

The group made their way out of the dungeons and met the blinding sunlight that waited for them outside. Looking around at each other, they noticed that many of them had turned white as a sheet. Even Kurt, who was always incredibly pale, had turned an even more ghostly shade. Rachel felt as though her knees were going to give way beneath her, until Puck guided a strong arm around her to steady her. Brittany still looked as though she was going to cry and Santana held her tightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering to her. Mike held Tina in his arms as she regained her composure. Finn, Sam, Artie and Lauren were taking it in their stride, waiting for the others to calm down so that they could head back to the hotel. Mercedes was just sat on the floor, head between her knees trying to stop herself from throwing up.

/

Once they got back to the hotel, they were met my Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury who had been waiting for them to return.

_Mr Shue: so guys, what did you get up to today?_

_Finn: we went to the London dungeons, it was awesome_

_Mr Shue: all of you?_

_Rachel: yes, although I regret going, it was horrifying_

_Miss Pillsbury: I had heard that it was filthy in there_

_Mercedes: I still feel a bit sick_

_Puck: we had a good time though, right guys_

They had all enjoyed themselves, in the way that even though you feel like you are about to die when going on a rollercoaster or watching a scary movie, the adrenaline gets pumping, your heart starts racing and you end up having the time of your life.

/

Mr Shue had told them to get ready to go out for dinner as a group, and to dress up, as they would be going somewhere nice for their final night in the city. Santana was in the shower, and Quinn was sat looking at herself in the mirror as she carefully made the finishing touches to her hair. Brittany was rummaging through Santana's suitcase looking for something to wear, they had ended up putting all of their dirty clothes in Brittany's case, and clean clothes in Santana's. As she picked up Santana's jacket to move it out of the way, a small black box fell on the floor with a soft thud. Brittany bent down to pick it up. As she knelt on the floor, with the black box in her hand she couldn't resist the urge to look inside. Her crystal blue eyes widened as she took in the site of the silver ring. Thinking about it for a second, she knew that the ring was meant for her, and she didn't want Santana to know that she had ruined the surprise so she returned it to the jacket pocket. They got dressed and Brittany pretended that she had never seen the ring. Many girls would have seen the gift and jumped to paranoid conclusions, or ruined the surprise, but not Brittany, she was smarter than that.

/

At dinner there were a couple of toasts made, Mr Shue emphasised how proud he was of the group, and that he hoped they had enjoyed their trip. Rachel thanked Mr Shue, and Kurt thanked Rachel for the musical tickets.

After eating they made their way back to the hotel, walking back along the Themes. Santana made sure that she and Brittany hung back a little, and when they got to a point that she considered to be romantic, held Brittany back, her hands resting lightly on the girls face. The sun was starting to set, becoming hidden behind the talk building of the city, and the reflections on the calm river appeared to be dancing to the tune of the bustling city. Santana pressed a soft kiss against Brittany's lips before pulling away. Brittany watched Santana with wide eyes, as the girl in front of her pulled the small black velvet box from her jacket.

_San: I got you a present Britt Britt_

_Britt: what is it?_

She already knew what it was of course, but Santana had no idea, as she watched her girlfriends face light up with curiosity. Brittany's face lit up like a thousand fairy lights as she opened the box, revealing the silver ring inside, the diamond glinting in the remaining sun.

_Britt: It gorgeous San! You didn't have to get me this_

_San: I wanted to, now you can look down and see that I will always love you. Look inside it B_

Brittany gently pulled the ring from the box, peering inside to see the inscription: _stars in the sky. _Brittany hadn't noticed the inscription earlier, and as she read the message out loud, she couldn't hold back the tears that fell from her eyes, slowly sliding down her cheeks, leaving tracks against her pale skin. Santana softly cupped her face, brushing the tears away from her cheeks with her thumb, before leaning in and kissing the girl on the tip of her nose.

_San: you like it then?_

_Britt: I love it! _

_San: I promise that I will love you forever B, and one day, I'm going to marry you_

_Britt: I can't wait for that day. I will love you forever too. Can I put it on now? And show the others?_

_San: you can show it to the whole world B_

Santana gently took the ring from Brittany and slipped it onto her ring finger, it was a perfect fit.

By the time they got back to the hotel, the glee club spent their evening like all of the others, playing games, talking and having a few drinks. Brittany spent the night flitting between people making sure that everyone had seen her ring at least twice. Santana watched, smiling proudly.


End file.
